


My Little Guppy

by cutemaximoffs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Samandriel - Freeform, Samandriel dies, reader misses her little guppy, reader/samandriel, samandriel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemaximoffs/pseuds/cutemaximoffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Wolf3y//<br/>warnings: death(samandriel is dead)//</p><p> </p><p>Reader and Samandriel are secretly dating while she hunts with the Winchesters, but leaves the bunker when he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Guppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf3y/gifts).



"Samandriel? Where'd you go?" She called out in the empty bunker hallways. 

"BOO!" He shrieked, jumping out of a doorway as she walked by. 

"Oh my god why the hell do you do that all the time you're gonna give me a heart attack." She cried, putting a hand over her heart. 

"I'm sorry, I did not intend to harm you." He said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm kidding, you didn't hurt me. Come on let's go watch the movie now." She replied, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom and yanking him face first into her bed. 

The Little Mermaid, her favorite movie, was playing. Sam and Dean were on a hunting trip and they wouldn't be back for a few days, so she figured she would take advantage of the alone time she had. They of course had no idea she was going to have Samandriel over, but what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. 

She had been dating Samandriel for a while, and the less Sam and Dean and even Cas knew, the better. She was one of the first humans to ever show him compassion and she helped him understand humans, and through this he learned to love her. 

So, they were lying in her bed, legs tangled together under the covers watching The Little Mermaid together. Flounder swam across the screen and she gasped softly. 

He glanced at her confusedly, his head slightly tilted. 

"You remind me of Flounder." She said, scanning over his face as if to confirm her observation. 

"I remind you of an animated fish?" He asked. He couldn't help but be confused, and slightly offended, that she'd thought of him like an animated fish. 

"He's not just any fish. He's a guppy." She continued. 

"I'm a guppy?" 

"You're MY guppy. My little guppy." she gushed, pinching his cheeks as someone would do to a child. 

He furrowed his eyebrows in order to look angry, however on the inside he was even more in love with her, and liked the nickname. 

He liked it so much that he allowed it to stick. It did end up growing on him. 

//flash forward 5 months//

She walks purposefully down the dark, narrow street. The feeling of being followed hasn't ceased since she walked out of her motel room. 

She had left the bunker after Castiel killed her lover, Samandriel. She couldn't feel anymore. She wasn't depressed anymore, but wasn't happy either. Living on her own definitely helped ease her heartache, not having to face the reminders of him daily. 

Especially Cas. He was the worst reminder. She didn't hate him, of course. It was just too much for her to handle. 

So, when she whipped around after an hour of walking and saw him standing there sheepishly, her breathe caught in her throat. 

"We need to talk." He said. 

"No, Cas I'm fine." She snapped, but he made them appear inside the bunker. 

"Cas I said I was fine." She grumbled, trudging over to a seat and sitting down. 

Dean walks into the room, a bit shocked to see her for the first time in months. 

"Hey, kiddo I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been? Sam! Come here!" He chuckled, pulling her into a hug. 

Sam walks through the door and smiles when he sees her standing there, having the life squeezed out of her body by Dean. 

"So you'll stay now, right?" Dean asked hopefully. 

She really didn't want to, she wanted to stay by herself in her motel room. But, Deans face wasn't one you could say "no" to. 

"I'll stay." She sighed, glancing at Cas. 

//flash forward 2 months//

"Happy Birthday!" Sam and Dean cried in unison, Dean placed a small box next to her on her bed. 

"You guys really didn't have to" She opposed, starting to pick up the box to hand it back to him. 

"No you'll love it, open it." He insisted. 

She unwrapped the makeshift wrapping paper which was actually just newspaper to reveal a box with the Disney logo printed on the sides. 

"I saw it when I went to the mall to buy shoes and I figured you might like it. Cas said it had some type of significance." Sam said. 

Inside the box was a plushie. A Flounder plushie to be exact. She looked at its shiny eyes and personified facial features. Her mind immediately went to Samandriel. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she couldn't resist it anymore, she let them flow. 

Deans smile faded into a straight line, lips pressed together. He looked at Sam questioningly. Crying was not what he'd expected from her from a simple birthday present. 

"Sorry. It just reminds me of someone I used to know" She sniffled. 

"You can tell us. It's okay." Sam murmured as he grabbed one of her trembling hands. 

She told them everything, from how they met to how they used to watch The Little Mermaid together. They said nothing but the occasional "yeah" between sentences. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know you knew each other." Dean said. 

"It's alright. I'm kinda tired is it okay if I take a nap?" She asked. 

He took the hint and shuffled out of the room, Sam following. 

The stuffed animal was cuddled tightly to her chest. 

"My little guppy" She whispered to herself as sobs shook her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thanks for reading and please leave kudos I really appreciate everything. As I said before, I will be uploading a series of avengers Christmas/ winter themed one-shots each day on the 10 days leading up to Christmas!
> 
> Continue leaving requests for Harry Potter, Supernatural, or MCU one-shots. I don't write smut, underage, non-consensual, or other major triggers.


End file.
